Sakura's Wish
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi have been dating for 6 years, and now finally, she is turning 19, meaning she can be with the man she loves most. Kakasaku R
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My First Hetero Fic! I hope you all enjoy and please excuse any spelling errors I may have made. This story is also dedicated to Kakashi's Sweetheart! Enjoy**

_Title: Sakura's Wish_

_Rated: M _

_Dedicated: Kakashi's Sweetheart, I hope you like this -_

_Genre: Romance_

_Warnings: Lemon_

_Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart (Who's username used to be Chiyokittenchan)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Sakura and Kakashi have been dating for 6 years, and now finally, she is turning 19, meaning she can be with the man she loves most. Kakasaku R&R_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Haruno Sakura sighed. Today was March 28th. For any other person, this was just another day, but for

Sakura, it was much more. It was the day she got to be with him.

The man of her dreams.

Today, she turned nineteen years old; she was now old enough to be with him. No one could stop them and no one could put in a word of protest. The law in Konoha states that someone that is under the age of 19 could not date someone that was over the age of 20. It wasn't as strict a law like the others were, but it was still frowned upon. He, being one of the top shinobi's, could get in a lot of trouble for relationships like that, so, he and Sakura made a promise to each other that the day Sakura turned of age, they would announce their relationship, and keep it hidden from no one.

Sakura smiled and glanced over and saw her two picture frames. One of them being of Team seven back in the old days. She smiled when she saw the look on Naruto and Sasuke's face. They were so cute together but neither one of them will admit that they do in fact have feelings for each other.

"Pig headed boys." Sakura said with a smile.

Than she glanced at Kakashi and blushed. Putting down the picture of team seven she picked up another picture frame of herself and Kakashi-sensei.

It was at the Konoha festival, their first, secret date. Sakura had worn a light pink Yukata and brought a red little fan. Sakura's hair was up in a small ponytail and her bangs were pinned down with a light blue barrette that Kakashi had given her as a gift.

In the picture Sakura stood with her left hand at her sides, and with her right hand she held the fan to her face. Kakashi had gone in his usual Jonin attire and stood behind Sakura and was bending over a bit so their heads would be closer to each other. Kakashi's left hand rested on Sakura's shoulder causing her to blush. The picture was taken; the night sky and the lanterns in the back ground cast a beautiful light upon the two, making the picture look wonderful. Kakashi and Sakura both decided to keep a copy of it.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei… what will people think about our relationship?" Sakura asked herself silently while gazing at the picture. Sakura laughed when she looked at the left side of the photo. It was Sasuke and Naruto in the back ground, Naruto was clearly yelling at Sasuke, Sakura thought back to that time and decided it was a fight about how Sasuke won a teddy bear that was bigger than his.

Sakura and Kakashi had been together for a little over 6 years; she having realized her feelings for him when she was thirteen. It was the sweetest thing, Sakura had gone up to Kakashi with some home made chocolates; Kakashi accepted them and decided to eat them later when he was in the comfort of his own home.

Later that evening, Kakashi had finally gotten home and opened up the little purple box and a letter had fallen out. Kakashi picked up the letter and allowed his eyes to read the text that was written upon it.

"_Kakashi-sensei, I love you more than I know I should."_

The next day, the silver haired man went to Sakura and than and there, he had confessed his feelings too. Sakura smiled at the memory, it was the best day of her life.

Sakura got up from her bed and walked over to the body length mirror that sat on her wall; she examined herself and put her hand to her fore head. In the past, kids picked on her about it quite often, but now she was able to accept her large fore head. Kakashi said he enjoyed it because he was able to give her lots of mini kisses on it. Sakura grabbed a comb that lay near by and quickly ran it through her hair.

"Now… what to wear…" Sakura asked herself while walking over to her dresser. She decided on a red Yukata that was decorated with floral designs. It was her favourite dress. She wanted to look her best after all, Kakashi would be there at any moment to take her away and together the two would have a small celebration. Just the two of them.

She quickly put it on and tied it securely around herself. There was a knock at the door and Sakura called out, "I'll be right there!"

She already knew who it was, it was Naruto of course, probably accompanied by Sasuke and Ino and maybe some other people, probably there to wish her a happy birthday. Sakura put up her hair and quickly walked over to the door. After unlocking the door and hearing the faint _click_ Sakura opened it and was right.

There stood, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said happily.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said back.

"Hey." Sasuke said quietly.

Ino smiled, "Hi."

"Happy Birthday!" Hinata said tilting her head.

"Thanks! Do you guys want to come in?" Sakura asked moving to the side to allow her friends entry into her home.

None of them moved, "Um, no thanks, we actually came here to get you." Naruto said a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "You guys know that I'm not having a birthday, right?"

They all looked at one another. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm, "We know, but it's you're nineteenth birthday! We wanted to do something for you!"

Sakura's jaw dropped, "But I don't want a-,"

"Now!" Naruto yelled.

The four people jumped on Sakura, Ino tying a blind fold around Sakura's eyes and someone else had begun tying her hands together.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but we need to do this. We know you wouldn't come on your own free will." Sasuke said in a cool tone.

Sakura frowned, "But guys..."

"No 'buts', forehead girl, we're taking you somewhere, whether you like it or not!" Ino said with her hands on her hips.

Sakura sighed, "Fine…"

Everyone cheered quietly and began guiding Sakura through the streets of Konoha, blind.

-Several minutes later-

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked in irritation, she couldn't believe this, being kidnapped on her birthday. _I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but they tied me up… I wonder if he'll be upset… _Sakura thought sadly to herself.

All of a sudden, everyone stopped. There was no noise to be heard.

"Um, guys?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

She could feel the knot of the blind fold loosen up. Suddenly, she was able to see again. She gasped.

Their were many tables full of food and paper lanterns everywhere. People surrounded them all, all wearing smiling faces. Even the Kazekage and his siblings had come to her birthday. It must've been hell for Gaara to arrange his absence. She smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the tall silver haired man standing behind a big birthday cake. Her eyes began to water. She could tell Kakashi had smiled at her through that mask of his.

"You guys… Thank you so much." She said through tears.

Ino and Naruto both hung an arm around their best friend.

Naruto snickered, "Yeah, well, you're turning nineteen, we figured you deserved something like this. Oh, and I expect something like this when I turn of age too."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, me too!"

Sakura nodded as well and wiped at her eyes. She walked forward and bowed, "Thank you everyone for this. I really appreciate it!"

Kiba laughed, "Yeah, well if it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei, we would've done as you said and not have done anything!"

Someone else shouted in, "Yeah! It was all Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura bolted upright and stared at her secret lover, "It… was you?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, you deserve it, you really do."

Sakura nodded and joined the others.

The night air was filled with laughter, cheers, and joy, no girl, no person could've asked for more.

Sakura pulled her head back and let out a hearty laugh. Naruto smiled, "Funny, right?

Sakura nodded, "You and Sasuke-kun sure have quite the adventures! Oh, and by the way… have you said anything to him yet?"

Naruto stiffened, "W-what do you mean?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Oh quit playing dumb. I know you like Sasuke, why don't you say something to him?"

Naruto shrugged, "S-Sakura-chan let's talk about it another day. Today we're supposed to be focusing on you, remember?"

Sakura sighed, "Fine, fine…"

Hinata slowly walked up to the couple, "Um… D-did you like the gift I got you?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, she took Hinata's hands in hers and squeezed them gently, "Yes, thank you so much, I'll be sure to put them to good use!"

Hinata smiled, said her goodbyes and stalked away.

"What did Hinata get you again?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned to Naruto, "Candles and incense. I'm gonna use them as soon as I get home!"

Naruto smiled, "Well, it's getting late. I should go home now."

"Hey dobe."

Sakura and Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke walking up to them.

He stood in front of Naruto, their gazes locked on. Sakura snickered.

"I'll walk home with you." Sasuke said with a quiet voice.

Naruto nodded, the two said goodnight to Sakura and slowly began home.

Soon, one by one, everyone began leaving, Sakura stood by herself at a close by lake. In a matter of an hour, everyone had gone home.

Sakura breathed in the cold air and smiled, "It's beautiful tonight…"

Kakashi emerged from the shadows and smiled at his former student, "It is."

Sakura turned and ran into her lover.

She began to shiver, "It's also kind of cold tonight."

Kakashi nodded, "Would you like to come back to my house for some tea?"

Sakura's eye's widened, "Um… s-sure."

Kakashi smiled and patted her on the head, "Okay, lets get going than."

The two walked away from the party area and proceeded onto the next chapter of their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Corny and badly written too : ( Sorry, I think I like failed epically with this story, I apologize to anyone and everyone that did not like this story. Well, one more chapter to go well, till next time, Ja ne!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm finally done, it's been like…. A month. Sorry about the huge delay, I was EXTREMELY nervous about this fic. Anyways, I hope you all like, especially you, Kakashi's Sweetheart!**

_Title: Sakura's Wish_

_Rated: M _

_Dedicated: Kakashi's Sweetheart, I hope you like this -_

_Genre: Romance_

_Warnings: Lemon_

_Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart (whose username used to be Chiyokittenchan)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters._

_Summary: Sakura and Kakashi have been dating for 6 years, and now finally, she is turning 19, meaning she can be with the man she loves most. Kakasaku R&R_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi opened the door so Sakura could enter his home. She had been there before, but tonight, it was obviously a lot more romantic. Sakura gulped.

Not only was the 'We can tell people about us' promise made but also…

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked leaning in closer.

Sakura straightened immediately. "Uh, Y-yeah! I'm fine."

Kakashi frowned. _Is she worried about tonight?_

Sakura began shaking her head, _Do I… Do I want to do this? Will… would it be a mistake? I love Kakashi-sensei so much and I want to do this but… Will I regret it…? Will HE regret it?_

Sakura shuddered when Kakashi's warm arms wrapped around her. The silver haired man pulled down his mask and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Did you want to change you're mind?"

Sakura shook her head and pulled away from Kakashi's embrace. "No! I don't want to change my mind… it's just that I don't know if… I would satisfy you… I'm still a virgin and… what if… I don't know, you stopped loving me or you're feelings lessened because of this… one night…"

Kakashi shook his head and stepped in closer, he placed a light kiss on Sakura's lips, "Sakura, don't be silly. I will love you no matter what, it doesn't matter that you're a virgin because than that means that I have to do my best to be able to satisfy you, I wouldn't want you to have a bad first time, and it won't be just one night. It'll be many nights to come."

Sakura smiled sweetly. Kakashi brushed a strand of hair away from her face and placed another sweet and gentle kiss on her forehead, "Is there anything else that is bothering you…?"

Sakura thought for a moment. She wasn't going to say anything before about this but… "Do you think people will not like our relationship purely because of our age difference?"

Kakashi tapped his chin, "We are…. 11 years different in age?" Sakura nodded, Kakashi smiled, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Sakura said loudly bringing her hands to her chest.

"Than, that's all that matters. I believe that there are no boundaries when it comes to love. Age has no meaning; it's just merely a number to signify how many years we have lived." Kakashi said.

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she smiled at the older man, "You're right, I'm just worrying too much…"

Kakashi stepped closer and hugged his pink haired princess. Sakura breathed in his scent; she loved the way Kakashi smelled. Sakura pulled back and leaned towards Kakashi. Kissing him sweetly on the lips. She opened her eyes and saw the handsome silver haired man gazing at her with the most enchanting smile.

Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's cheek and kissed her, slowly leading her away to the bedroom. Sakura stalled for a moment. She would go through with this. Why? Not because she had to but because she wanted to. Kakashi pulled away and smiled seductively. Sakura smirked and chuckled.

Kakashi gently shoved the pink haired princess onto the bed and slowly followed suit, landing on top of her. Sakura blushed. How wonderful it was to feel the love of her life on top of her, being able to feel every curve and line on his body. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and pressed their lips tighter together.

Kakashi pulled away and slipped off his jacket than his shirt, Sakura laid back, catching her breath. The silver haired man once again laid back down on her and began kissing her neck, leaving marks all over her. Sakura pulled the sash on her Yukata and felt the fabric loosen around her. Lucky for her, she had worn her sexy pink bra and red lace panties. She blushed; _I hope he likes it… _Kakashi began trailing more kisses down her neck and towards her chest; he slowly pulled the Yukata away from Sakura, allowing him more access to her pearly white skin.

Sakura let out a moan, she had never experienced something like this before, when they were together before it was just a little kiss here and there, but now it was unbelievable. Sakura laced her fingers through his hair, letting out more breathy moans.

Kakashi smiled as he kissed the area between her breasts. Sakura propped up on her elbows and lifted herself up. Kakashi looked at her in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked a hint of concern and worry evident in his voice.

Sakura shook her head and reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Kakashi smiled and kissed her again lightly on the lips before placing a hand on her back.

"I just thought that… this would be more… helpful…" She said blushing slightly.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and helped her with removing her bra. He threw it to the side and took in the beautiful sight before him.

Sakura had beautiful pearl skin, which shone in the night, her pink hair straight and slightly curled at the end. Her nicely pink nipples perking out forward, and those magnificent Emerald eyes, there were no words to describe how wonderful they were.

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in and pulled her into another kiss, this time, trailing his tongue on Sakura's bottom lip, asking for its entrance, Sakura obliged and opened her mouth, soon feeling the other persons tongue in her mouth. Soon, a battle of tongues commenced, both fighting for dominance, Sakura had given up and allowed Kakashi to feel every wall in her mouth.

Sakura shuddered suddenly when Kakashi had taken his right hand and gently touched Sakura's breast. The touch was nice and warm and soft and squishy.

Kakashi lightly brushed his thumb over her nipple, Sakura wanted to cry out, it drove her insane inside when he touched her like that. Sakura placed her hands on Kakashi's back and felt the smooth warm flesh, it was amazing. She couldn't even begin to describe how it was.

Kakashi once again pushed Sakura back into a laying position, Sakura's eye's glazed over a bit, Kakashi smiled, and lowered his head down to Sakura's left nipple. He opened his mouth and gently took her nipple between his teeth and licked at it, his other hand occupied with the other nipple. Sakura let out a low moan, shaking her head about, the intense feeling of the gentle kiss coursing through her body.

Kakashi pulled away and kissed Sakura gently on the lips, he tasted of… strawberries, Sakura giggled into the kiss. Kakashi smiled, "What is it?" He asked quietly.

Sakura shook her head, "It's nothing." Sakura pulled their heads closer and kissed him deeply, passionately, she opened her mouth and let her tongue soar through Kakashi's unready cavern. As the kissed, the pink haired girl felt her lover run his hand down her belly and down between her legs, she gasped, breaking the kiss.

The silver haired man stopped and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I was acting without thinking…"

Sakura shook her head, "No, its fine… you just took me by surprise is all…"

Sakura's small hands took Kakashi's and directed down again, but this time the sensation was a bit different. She had driven his hand underneath her panties. She moaned again, louder this time. Kakashi kissed Sakura again, being welcomed by Sakura's waiting tongue. The silver haired man removed his hand, and began taking off Sakura's red lace panties, exposing everything.

Kakashi continued kissing Sakura, her feeling very exposed and very sexy.

Sakura began pulling at Kakashi's pants, finally after awhile, he obeyed and took off his pants along with his boxers. Sakura stared at the man before her. Looking at his hard member. She looked back at Kakashi, "W-will it hurt? I mean it's… it's so big!"

Kakashi's cheeks turned a light pink, "No, it'll pinch in the beginning but that's it."

Sakura nodded and turned on her side and reached for a little package that sat on the bed side table. She opened it and unveiled a little rubber circle, Kakashi gently took it from her and began stretching the rubber around his hard cock, making sure it was on right, he leaned over Sakura again and positioned himself.

Sakura lifted her legs around Kakashi's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her bottom lip.

"Sakura," said in a breathy voice, "If you feel any discomfort at all, tell me, kay?"

Sakura nodded and braced herself.

There was a sudden push at her vagina. Sakura gasped. There was a feeling of electricity coursing through her entire body. Kakashi went back and forth slowly at first, Sakura shuddered, "K-Kakashi-sensei, F-faster…"

Kakashi obeyed and began thrusting his hips faster against Sakura's body. She cried out in pleasure, the passion and the heat and the love was evident in the air.

The bed underneath the two began banging at the wall, a sign that the sex was getting harder. Kakashi was almost at his climax.

"S-Sakura… I love you…"

Sakura's eyes began tearing up, "I love you too!" She said. Kakashi was at his limit and thrusted one last time. Screaming out as he came inside, although the sperm being stopped by the condom. Sakura cried out at the same time, she as well reaching her climax. Kakashi collapsed on top of Sakura and they both breathed began breathing heavily. He rolled off of her and brushed a hair away from her face.

"I love you… Sakura-chan…"

"I love you too, Kakashi-san…" Sakura said and together, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Sakura and Kakashi had decided to walk down to the park, hand in hand, of course, no one objected to them with being each other, it was the start of a beautiful life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh my god I'm done! Hah! That took sooooo long! This was a little awkward to write and yeah…. Sorry if the ending seems rushed, like seriously rushed, I really wanted to finish it and post it! So yeah, here it is, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**


End file.
